Ma tortionnaire préférée
by Dinou
Summary: Quand Nymphadora décide de "torturer" ce pauvre Remus


**Titre** : Ma tortionnaire préférée

**Auteur** : dinou

**Rating **: tout public

**Pairing **: Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin

**Genre **: romance, humour

**Résumé **: quand Nymphadora décide de « torturer » ce pauvre Remus

**Disclaimer** : les personnages de la saga Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette histoire, je ne le fais que pour me divertir et divertir les fans.

**Note de l'auteur **: fic écrite pour la communauté LJ remus_and_tonks, thème « Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? »

**Nombre de mots **: 885

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP !!!**

Remus berçait le petit Teddy, âgé seulement de quelques semaines. Il n'aurait jamais pensé devenir père un jour, c'est un souhait qu'il avait enfoui en lui à l'âge adulte, croyant qu'aucune femme ne voudrait donner un enfant à un monstre comme lui.

Mais pourtant la délicieuse Nymphadora était entrée dans sa vie, bouleversant tout sur son passage, au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Elle avait chamboulé non seulement tous les tapis et les tables basses, mais aussi toutes ses convictions. Il était à présent un homme heureux, marié, père d'un magnifique petit garçon qui changeait de couleur de cheveux comme de couche, il habitait un sympathique petit appartement en plein centre du Chemin de Traverse, il allait bientôt reprendre du service en tant que professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et cette fois on ne pourrait pas le renvoyer à cause de sa condition. Oui... Remus avait tout pour être heureux.

Alors qu'un grand sourire naissait sur ses lèvres, il sentit les bras de sa femme l'entourer par derrière.

« J'espère que ce sourire t'est inspiré par moi ou ton fils, sinon mon ami tu vas avoir de sérieux problèmes. » dit-elle en riant.

« Vous êtes toute ma vie Dora, il n'y a que toi et Teddy pour me faire sourire. »

« Et le fait que tu viens encore de souffler à Severus le poste qu'il convoitait. »

« Ça ce n'est que la cerise sur le gâteau. » dit-il alors qu'il déposait doucement Teddy dans son petit lit.

Nymphadora sourit et se détacha de son époux pour aller se poser de l'autre côté du lit de leur fils.

« Dis moi, un bébé aussi sage et magnifique tu crois que c'est normal ? » demanda Tonks en remontant un peu la couverture de Teddy.

« Eh bien, je suis plutôt d'un naturel calme et sa maman est absolument magnifique, je pense que c'est normal. »

« Vile flatteur. »

« Je ne dis jamais rien que je ne pense Dora. »

« Ah bon ? Et quand tu disais que tu ne ressentais rien pour moi ? »

« Erreur de jeunesse. »

« Remus, c'était il y a tout juste un an et demie. » dit elle en levant un sourcil.

« C'est ce que je disais. »

« Changeons de sujet avant que tu ne t'enfonces d'avantage. »

« Brillante idée. »

« Que dirais tu, maintenant que notre fils est parti au pays des rêves, de t'occuper un peu de sa maman ? » dit elle en lui lançant une oeillade coquine.

« Dora... » dit Remus dans un soupir. « Le gynécomage nous a dit qu'il te fallait encore plusieurs jours avant de pouvoir retrouver une vie intime. »

« Et peux tu me dire ce que ce médecin en sait ? »

« Je pense que les nombreux diplômes et ses vingt ans de pratique me disent qu'il n'a pas tort. »

« Mon Remus, » dit-elle en s'approchant de lui dans une démarche sensuelle, « j'ai vraiment envie de me rouler sur notre lit avec toi. » dit elle avant de commencer à mordiller le lobe d'oreille de son mari.

« Oh Dora, pourquoi tu me fais ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ? » dit-elle tout en continuant son manège.

« Pourquoi dois-je être toujours celui qui garde les pieds sur terre ? »

« Parce que j'en suis incapable. » répondit elle dans un souffle dans le creux de l'oreille de Remus, déclenchant des frissons chez le lycanthrope.

« Dora, je t'en prie, ne me torture pas plus que nécessaire, je ne t'ai pas touché depuis plusieurs semaines... » dit il alors qu'il rendait les armes et que ses mains commençaient la lente ascension du dos de sa femme.

« On se calme mon loup, j'ai discuté de ça avec maman et Molly, et elles m'ont assuré que si je me sente prête à me donner à toi, alors il n'y avait aucune raison d'attendre. »

« Tu es sûre ? » dit il en forçant sa femme à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Oh oui ! » dit-elle en partant de la chambre de leur fils en lui lançant un regard incendiaire.

Remus eut beaucoup de mal à faire redescendre son sang dans ses jambes. Il se débloqua quand il reçut le soutien-gorge de sa femme en plein visage. Il jeta un dernier oeil sur son fils avant de partir en toute hâte vers sa femme.

Fin.

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

A bientôt

Dinou


End file.
